Counting Sheep
by Allen Itami
Summary: They are twins that were forced from their home to find a safe haven. A sudden accident forces them apart, causing them to find new homes in two fueding towns. Keeping their past a secret, the twins decide to patch the bond between the two towns and perhaps find more as time goes on.


The word had spread like wildfire across the town almost instantly. A new farmer that was due to arrive in a week. The current topic of all rumors, gossip, and chat. There were the facts: A new farmer was to arrive from some far off place. The mayor identified the new farmer to be named Lillian, and that she had a brother named Phillip that was going to move in as well. Mayor Rutger hadn't been able to give any more information than that so rumors started almost immediately. Talk of possible elopement, that they weren't actually siblings but a runaway couple, an abusive home, and much more had come and gone during that week. Cam himself was actually a bit tired of it. Sure, speculating about it was interesting, but the rumors were starting to get outlandish and far beyond believable.

"I heard their father is part sheep and their mother might actually be some kind of fire bird!" He heard Laney say excitedly to Georgia only a few paces away from Cam's flower shop. He carefully arranged the flowers on the display for sale but no one was really stopping to shop that day. Today was the day the new farmers were to arrive and everyone was so busy and excited for their arrival that Cam was now wondering if it was even a good idea for him to set up shop that day. He shook his head, re-arranging a few of the flowers and making sure everything was in order. Mayor Rutger had already left in quite a hurry towards the mountain top. The town was buzzing with the story already: the two farmers had taken a spill while trying to avoid running over an animal with their horse. No one was sure yet if the two ranchers were hurt, but it was enough that most of the town was in an uproar.

"Hear anything new Cam?" Ash said, pulling Cam from his thoughts. Cam blinked, looking over at the rancher boy. Ash had an elbow on the shop's counter, giving Cam that bright goofy grin that had no malice or deceit in it, only innocence, kindness, and goofiness. Cam smiled softly, rolling his eyes.

"If those two are to believe then are two farmers are part sheep and part bird." Cam said, chuckling. Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah! I heard from Howard a while ago that apparently they are actually an eloping Princess and her butler! And that the girl is a dragon!" He said, laughing loudly. Cam chuckled.

"Before that it was the amnesiac prince who fell for the woman who saved him. And before THAT they were the twin kids of some Earth God that died so they could save the world." Cam chuckled, shaking his head. Just who came up with these outlandish fairytales anyway?

"Yeah, like that will ever happen! I wonder what they'll be like though. It is making me antsy just waiting for them!" Ash said, bouncing excitedly. He was always so cheerful and always liked to talk to people so Cam had no doubt that he would befriend the new farmers quickly. A sudden ruckus was heard near the entrance of town and Cam watched as Laney and Georgia both took off to see what it was. Ash followed suit but Cam stayed right where he was. Had to look after his shop after all! Still, he couldn't help but be curious on just what kind of people Lillian and Phillip were. He hoped silently to himself that they were good people.

Mayor Rutger dashed from place to place, prattling on about each area of the ranch and where to keep the animals and where the kitchen was. Lillian sighed, placing a hand on her hip and tucking some hair behind her ear. She wished Phillip was with her but she knew he was safe at least.

"…. But I bet you're tired! Why not rest for the rest of the day and then you can get to work on your ranch? Oh, and did you decide a name for your ranch yet?" Rutger asked, looking back at the young woman. She certainly didn't seem like the kind to start life on a ranch but from what Rutger knew she had grown up on one so perhaps looks could be deceiving. She nodded her head, fidgeting slightly with her skirt.

"Err…. W-Wooly Ranch…?" She seemed to ask, rather than say. She certainly didn't like having such attention on her from someone who was supposed to be so important.

"Wooly Ranch? That will be a fine name I am sure! Now, go rest. We can talk more tomorrow!" Rutger said. Lillian nodded her head, smiling lightly. She wanted Phillip with her, but she ignored the sudden feelings of homesickness and watched Rutger leave her new ranch. She looked around for a minute before heading inside. Such a simple but homey building, it wasn't as big as her father's house but then he lived in a rather strange area in a strange country. Lillian sighed, shaking her head again and smoothing out her skirt as she headed to the kitchen. Rutger had been so kind as to provide her enough food to last her a week or more so she would have enough to last her until she could actually start shipping items and earning money. She pulled a few things out and made her meal. It unnerved her how quiet the house was and she knew it wasn't going to be the last time she yearned for home. Back with her kind father and warm but quiet mother. Her brother boasting about some catch he had made while they ate, or her talking about some of the crops she had helped harvest. Sometimes it would be their parents talking, telling them of things that had happened before they were born, such as when their parents had first met years and years ago.

Lillian ate in silence, the food without taste and feeling like a lump as it went down her throat.

The one thing she knew she was going to have to change was the silence.

The next day Lillian began tending to her ranch. She had been given a cow and chicken to start her off and for free at that! She had finally finished brushing the cow when she had her first visitor.

"Hellooooo? Anyone here?" She heard a male voice yell. She exited her barn and blinked at the boy standing near the center of the ranch. He turned to look at her and his eyes instantly brightened up.

"Heeey! You the new farmer? Lillian right? My name's Ash, Jessica's son. I was wondering if you'd like someone to show you around town!" He said cheerfully. Lillian blinked, taking a step back.

"Err… ahh… H-how did you know… my name?" She asked a little tentatively. Ash blinked and smiled broadly. Lillian smiled a little, reminded of her father and also of a kind man from her home town that ran a shop.

"Rutger told us about the new farmers Phillip and Lillian. Hey, where is Phillip anyway? He did come to stay in Bluebell, right?" Ash asked innocently. Lillian frowned and shook her head.

"Ah, he decided to… to stay in Konohana. I liked… raising crops but… but he said he should go to Konohana… just in case…"

"Just in case of what?" Ash asked. Lillian shook her head.

"No… ah… no reason. I like animals to. I used to help my father groom the wo…. with the sheep back home. I liked how soft their wool was." Lillian said, remembering the feeling as she groomed the wool that was so soft it made the best pillow to sleep on. Ash smiled happily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! We have a few sheep on our farm as well and it's great! You like to raise animals huh? You named your cow and chicken right? What did you name them? Oh right, before that I should take you on a tour of the town, huh?" Ash asked, laughing a bit nervously. Lillian smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes… I think I would like that." She said, smiling kindly at him. He blushed a little and smiled back, leading the way from the ranch and to town square. He stopped at the first building they came to, proudly displaying it to her as a few animals stared at them from the fence behind it.  
"This is Jessica's Livestock, my home and also the main animal dealing business here in Bluebell! The shop is owned and operated by my mom, Jessica, but my little sister Cheryl has a store of her own as well. Here, let me show you!" He said, grabbing Lillian's hand and leading her inside. She stared wide eyed as they entered, looking around and taking mental notes of the stacks of chicken feed in bags and other animal related items that lined some shelves in the front of the house. A cash register was on a table along with a few other items such as a bag of chicken feed, some animal medicine, and even some animal treats. A cute little girl was giggling behind the table, eyeing her a bit suspiciously while an older woman offered her a warm and caring smile.

"Well, Ash! Brought the young farmer to meet us all ready? Good to see you again Miss Lillian. I hope you remember me!" the older woman said, laughing. Lillian fidgeted a little nervously but smiled at her.

"J-Jessica, right?... I guess that means this cute little girl is Cheryl." Lillian said, looking down at the little girl. Cheryl blushed lightly and curtseyed, smiling happily.

"Yup! Ash's adorable little sister, Cheryl! Nice to meet you Lillian!" Cheryl said happily. Lillian nodded.

"I'm taking Lillian on a tour of the town to meet all the townsfolk! You don't mind, do you Mom?" Ash asked. Jessica sighed but smiled at him.

"Be sure to be back in time to give the animals their afternoon feed then. Understand, Ash?"

"Yes Mom! Come on, Lillian! Grady and Georgia live next door so let's meet them next!" he said excitedly. Lillian flinched and hurriedly bowed to Jessica and Cheryl before Ash dragged her out of the house and ran her next door to a small house attached to a barn. Lillian got enough time to see the horses in a fenced area outside the house before she was pulled inside.

"Grady! Georgia! Meet Lillian, the new farmer!" Ash announced happily, Lillian gasping lightly for air behind him. She glanced up to see the man with a humorous face and a pretty young red headed girl smiling at her.

"'Ello there Miss Lillian! My name's Georgia, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Georgia said happily. Lillian noted that she had an almost strange accent to her voice, a slight but pleasant drawl to it. She shook Georgia's extended hand and the older man walked up, offering his as well.

"My name's Grady, and I own this shop. I sell pets and rent horses so if you ever need one of the two you should come here!" He said, smiling broadly. Lillian nodded as Georgia bounced lightly.

"So, uhh-! Is it true? Is it true you are a princess? Or that your dad was some kind of earth spirit and you and your brother had to slay a dragon, or maybe the true story was the one about your dad being part sheep or-"

"Georgia! Come on, you know those can't be true!" Ash said.

"… but… the one about…" Lillian muttered, wondering just how someone could know about **that**. No one seemed to have heard her, however, as Georgia and Ash argued for a little while before Grady stopped them.

"Now, Ash. Weren't you takin this young miss on a tour of the town? Best not be dawdling here to argue then!" Grady encouraged with a smile. Lillian bowed slightly to both Georgia and Grady, earning her a giggle from Georgia as Ash led her out, grabbing her hand again and dashing off to the next building up some stairs that looked a little odd.

"This is Diego's shop, a general store where you can buy things like flour, chilies, curry powder, and other things." Ash explained as they walked in. A small man in a purple poncho stood behind a counter.

"Ash! Good to see you! This must be the new farmer right? Nice to meet you miss! I am Diego! My brother Enrique should be tending to the chickens out back." The man said. Lillian bowed slightly in respect.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Lillian." She said softly.

"Hahaaa! I told him! I told Enrique you'd be a real cutie! With a real pretty voice to! Best not let this one slip away Ash!" Diego said. Ash's face went bright red.

"D-Diego!" He said indignantly. Lillian blushed looking away slightly.

"Aw, sorry, did I offend the young miss? Sorry Lillian! Won't happen again!" Diego apologized. Lillian nodded, feeling more than a little embarrassed. Ash gave an uneasy laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-well, I need to take her to see everyone in town, so we'll be going now." He said. Lillian nodded her head.

"Thank you." She said, bowing slightly. Diego waved them off as Ash led Lillian out of the store, this time not taking her hand as he rushed her up a ways to a small house with some wood stacked outside. He rapped on the door and a few seconds later a woman popped out looking rather ruffled and overworked.

"Ash! Is something wrong at your ranch?" She asked. Ash shook his head.

"Nah! I'm giving Lillian a tour of the town and introducing her to everyone!" He said with a big smile on his face. Eileen looked shocked for a moment before trying vainly to straighten her appearance. She stuck out her hand to Lillian and Lillian shook it.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lillian! I am Eileen, the carpenter of Bluebell Town. If you ever need any remodeling done or added things to your ranch you just need to come to me!" She said. Lillian smiled.

"I will do that, thank you Miss Eileen."

"Don't call me 'Miss'! Just Eileen is fine, ok? You've been the talk of the town all week." Eileen laughed. Lillian blushed while nodding her head.

"Yes…. They talked about me?" Lillian asked. Eileen giggled.

"Yeah, some pretty wild rumors came up to! Well, I won't keep you and I have a ton of work to get to. I'll talk to you guys later, ok?" Eileen said, shaking Lillian's hand one last time before Ash and Lillian departed. They walked up to the center mansion just as Rutger and an elder woman walked out, laughing.

"Oh! Miss Lillian! Touring the town I see! Thank you, Ash, for taking the time to escort her!" Rutger said. The elder woman giggled as she looked at the two.

"How noble of you Ash! Perhaps this will be the start of a beautiful romance between the two of you! Young love is such a darling thing!" The elder woman said. Ash and Lillian both blushed causing the two elder grownups to laugh.

"I am Rose, my dear. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to come to me and Rutger for help!" the elder woman said cheerfully. Lillian nodded, smiling a bit hesitantly.

"Thank you, Miss Rose. I will be sure to do that." She said. Ash cleared his throat.  
"W-Well! We still have a bunch of other people to meet! Places to be! See you!" He shouted, grabbing Lillian's hand and ran off without giving her time to even think let alone react. Lillian was out of breath and panting when they walked up to Cam's Flower Stand outside of the café. Cam gave them a once over, his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry 'bout that Lilly. Didn't mean to take off like that." Ash apologized. Lillian shook her head, still trying to catch her breath.

"It was… actually kind of fun… 'Lilly'?" She asked, straightening up. Ash smiled.

"Yeah! Your name is Lillian right? Well, a good nickname for you would be Lilly then!" Ash said. He smiled over at Cam.

"This is my best buddy, Cam! He runs the flower shop!" Ash said. Lillian nodded, looking over at the boy and the flowers all lined out for sale.

"You can buy flowers and perfume here, or you can buy the seeds and grow them yourself." Cam explained. Lillian nodded her head.

"Back home we had a lot of flowers because of the flower shop nearby. I remember how beautiful it was in spring time!" Lillian said. Cam smiled.

"Flowers can really bring out the beauty of a town and brighten the lives of its inhabitants." He agreed. Lillian nodded, fidgeting slightly with her skirt again.

"Ahh…. Ash? Could we get something to drink? All that running around has… has made me a bit thirsty…" Lillian asked. Ash smiled broadly.

"Of course! I can introduce you to Laney and Howard at the same time, come on!" He said, grabbing her hand again. This time they walked into the shop however and went straight to the counter where a strange looking man was tending to some cooking.

"Oh, Ash! You're early! Come for a bite to eat? Oh, who is this darling miss?" the man said in a voice that sounded strange to Lillian. She bowed her head slightly in respect.

"Hey Howard! This is Lillian, the new rancher that moved in! I was taking her on a tour of Bluebell when we got thirsty! Mind making us something to drink?" Ash asked. Howard giggled and beamed at Lillian.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Lillian. Is there anything in particular you'd like?" He asked. Lillian paused for a moment to think.

"W-well… Some apple juice would be nice." She said. The man, Howard, smiled brightly.

"One apple juice coming right up!" He said, nodding to a beautiful young woman that was also behind the counter.

"So how are you liking Bluebell so far, Lillian? Adjusting yet?" Laney asked as she walked over from cleaning a table. Lillian blushed slightly when she saw her, getting an odd look from Ash.

"I-I'm doing w-well. It is a bit.. a bit too quiet for me however. At home I mean… I'm used to having my mother and father and brother with me, all talking while we ate. With no one but me in my house it seems… cold." Lillian admitted. Laney gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I can relate. There is so much activity here with my dad and Cam that if the two aren't there and I'm on my own it just seems so… so lonely." She said. Cam got an idea.

"Have you considered a pet? That might liven up your home!" He said. Laney giggled.

"A pet might be nice, but they can be pricey!" She said. Lillian nodded.

"Back with my parents, I kept a stray cat for a while but… I had to get rid of it. It kept scaring some of our animals." Lillian said. Laney nodded.

"Cats and dogs can do that, but Grady and Mom's animals are well trained, so they won't be spooked by a dog or cat." Ash explained. Howard came back with the refreshments, so Lillian held her glass gently and took a small sip.

"Then… Maybe I will get a pet… A cat sounds nice but… dogs are livelier… aren't they?" She asked. Laney nodded.

"Yeah they are. They can help heard your cattle or sheep to, right Ash?" She said, looking over at Ash. Ash nodded.

"You can ask Grady more about it, but yeah. There are two kinds of dogs you can get. The bigger kind can herd your cows and the smaller ones herd sheep and alpacas. Cats can be used to take chickens in and out of a chicken coop." He said. Lillian nodded.

"A dog sounds… nice." She said. Laney and Ash both smiled.

"So Lillian, how are your animals doing?" Howard asked.

"She just got them today, Howard." Ash laughed. Lillian smiled.

"They are fine and healthy. It shows how much care Jessica puts into her animal's care and welfare. I hope I can do just as well." Lillian said. Ash beamed.

"I'm sure you'll do well! If you ever need any help you can always ask!" Ash boasted proudly. His goofy smile was infectious and made Lillian, Laney, and Howard all start to smile and laugh.

"Ah, it seems to be getting a bit late…" Lillian said as she looked out at the sky. It was painted with many shades of orange, yellow, and red as evening started to set in. Ash gulped.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to take up your whole day!" Ash said.

"How like Ash! So excited to meet the girl of his dreams that he completely loses track of time!" Howard laughed. Laney giggled but Ash had a mortified look on his face and went completely red.

"Th-that's-! Lilly! I'll w-walk you home now!" He said, grabbing her hand and all but dragging her out, earning him a surprised squeak from Lillian and some more jokes from Howard.

"S-sorry. I-I mean, you are cute but… We just met, so I… er…" Ash tried to explain as the two walked along the paved road. Lillian nodded.

"Something similar happened in my home village as well. A friend and I would always play together, so everyone thought we would wed. He was in love with another girl however." Lillian said, giving Ash an encouraging smile. Ash nodded happily, but his face was still bright red. He stopped outside of her house, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"W-well that was Bluebell.. U-um… I hope you had a good time and umm… G-Good night, Lilly." He said. Lillian nodded.

"Thank you, I did have a lot of fun. Once I am done with work tomorrow I will stop by, alright?" She asked. Ash beamed.

"Of course! I'm sure Cheryl would love to play with you to!" He said. Lillian smiled and waved as Ash left her farm. She sighed as her arm fell limply at her side.

"Cheryl would like to play to huh? I wish… I wish Phillip had moved in with me…" She muttered. When she entered her house she tried to close the door softly but the sound seemed to echo in the empty building like a door slam.

X

X

Xx

X

X

So, this is a crossover between Rune Factory and Harvest Moon. The Harvest Moon portion is obvious but the Rune Factory portion? That will be a tad bit harder to guess ^^ Feel free to post your guesses.

As a poll, however, Suggest which bachelor Lillian should end up with, and which Bachelorette that Phillip should end up with.

Next chapter will deal with Phillip and his starting life in Konohana.


End file.
